Episode 5926 (20th May 2011)
Plot Kelly is horrified to hear from Marlon that Jimmy begged Nicola to go back to him. Jimmy is downbeat after Nicola's harsh words, but Carl and Scarlett convince him to fight to win her back. At the same time, Kelly thanks Nicola - claiming that after last night Jimmy will probably never want to speak to her again. Nicola feels humiliated that she might have done Kelly a favour. Later, Nicola confides in Ella, who encourages her to take Jimmy back, reminding her that no man is perfect. Jimmy subsequently asks Nicola to give him another chance but is devastated when she says that she can't forgive him and wants a divorce. Meanwhile, Moira is concerned to see Holly and Roz joking with Cain, so she warns Cain to stay away from Holly as she has enough problems. However, Holly later tells Moira that Cain helped by giving them a lift home when Roz's car broke down the night before. Moira feels terrible after hearing that their earlier chat was to offer Cain money, which he refused. She goes to apologise to him but ends up insulting him further when she makes it clear that she doesn't trust him. Elsewhere, after another strained council meeting thanks to Amy, David tells Leyla that he wants to pack his job in; Cameron admits to Debbie that he can't meet his monthly maintenance payment to his ex, so she agrees to transfer some cash to him; and Charity tries to convince Val and Eric that they should buy the barn conversion. Cast Regular cast *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Elliot Windsor - Oliver Brooke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny (uncredited) *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast None Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Back garden and yard *Main Street *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Home Farm - Grounds, office and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Leyla's - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *The following scene in the synopsis is not in the episode - Leyla refuses to let Amy have her job back. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,690,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes